Exploration
by TVTime
Summary: Sam and Rory's relationship is heating up and they plan to take things to the next level very soon. With this in mind Sam decides it's time for a little exploration. This story fits within the same character universe as my multi-chaptered story "Making It Work" but it is a standalone piece and can be read as such.


**A/N: This story is in the same character universe as my multi-chapter story "Making It Work." However, it is not necessary to read "Making It Work" to follow the story. Basically the only thing necessary to know is that Sam and Rory are in a relationship. This story is rated M.**

**Exploration**

Sam unbuckled his belt with shaky hands and then proceeded to slowly unbutton his jeans and ease down the zipper. His fingers trembled as he lowered his jeans and he couldn't help but note that it had practically seemed easier undressing when he had still been wearing a cast on his right hand. The wretched thing had been removed a few days prior leaving Sam without the option of blaming it for his current dexterity issues. No, it wasn't a physical hurdle that Sam was experiencing; it was a mental one and he knew it. For the first time in as long as he could remember Sam was actually nervous about taking his clothes off.

The reason for Sam's apprehension had nothing to do with the nudity itself. Apart from the occasional unavoidable teenage insecurity about his body Sam was mostly just fine with being naked or barely clothed. Indeed having worked as a male stripper for a brief period of time he had gotten over even the last vestiges of anxiety about nudity. Of course considering the fact that Sam was alone in his room with the door locked, privacy could hardly be counted as a concern anyway. Nevertheless, as Sam stepped out of his jeans, peeled away his underwear, and pulled the t-shirt over his head, he felt more _exposed_ and awkward than he had felt in years.

He sighed and crossed the room to his desk, unplugging his laptop and moving it to the bed. He then opened his nightstand and removed the bottle of lube that he had bought the night before with Blaine. His friend had assured him that this type of lube was a good choice for the kinds of activities that Sam would soon be engaging in and he could only assume that Blaine knew what he was talking about.

Next Sam opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small stack of napkins. He knew enough to know that what he was about to do was very likely going to get messy. Especially since Blaine had told him that when it came to lube a good rule of thumb was: the more the better. For this reason Sam also spread a small towel over the center of the bed.

With the scene set, Sam took a moment to survey his handiwork. Everything seemed right yet it also seemed too clinical and uninviting. In this moment he had no desire to actually do what he was about to do. It felt more like a chore than like opening the door to a possible new source of pleasure. Sam laid down on the bed, grabbed the laptop and switched to the tab in his browser where he had found discussions and comments from guys about how it all felt. It certainly sounded like a lot of people enjoyed doing this and if everything went according to plan he would be penetrating Rory the very next evening, on this very bad most likely. Sam felt like he owed it to himself, and even more importantly he owed it to Rory to get an idea of how this might feel. If he couldn't handle a finger or two how could he expect Rory to handle his dick?

The thought of Rory handling his dick _in that way,_ of what they would very soon be doing for the first time, was enough to get Sam aroused and ready to go. He took a couple of more minutes to switch back to the informational page that explained step by step what he needed to do. When he was sure he had all the steps down in his head he decided it was time for some porn. He knew things would go better if he was relaxed and horny as opposed to nervous and uncomfortable. A nice erotic video was practically a must.

Sam still felt a little bit unused to watching gay porn, but it seemed like the obvious choice for an activity like this and anyway he was doing this in part as preparation for his special night with Rory, so it made sense in his head that he should watch something that featured two guys. Gay porn was still new, and unfamiliar to Sam, but it was new and unfamiliar in a novel, exciting way. Sam was enjoying exploring this side of his sexuality, and he was ready to explore these new physical activities as well. He settled on a video with a long anal scene that seemed to focus more on the bottom's perspective than the top's. The top was a good looking, muscular guy with a great body and an adorable face. Sam could sort of understand the appeal of being underneath a guy like that, even if it was something he had never actually done.

He started by lubing up his cock and slowly jerking it in a familiar way. As he did so he started to gently rub and massage his balls, rolling each one around in his fingertips. Soon he had coaxed a big dollop of precum out of the tip of his dick so he took a few seconds to dab it with his finger and slowly pull the sticky strand away, playfully seeing how far he could stretch it before it broke loose and dangled from his finger. He wished Rory were here with him. Rory always seemed particularly fascinated with Sam's precum and his interest usually led to an enthusiastic blow job. Since Rory wasn't there to enjoy the treat Sam returned his finger to the head of his cock and slowly swirled it around, trembling at the twinges of pleasure that wracked his body as a result.

Sam moaned softly and slid lower on the bed, raising his legs and gaining the access he would soon need for his exploration. Sam resumed slowly and gently massaging his balls as his fingers tickled rather than fisted his erection. It was starting to feel really good and the desperate pleas eliminating from the bottom on screen were practically making Sam's cock twitch by this point. He watched as the toned top slid in and out of his lover's hole. Soon Sam would be doing that with Rory. Soon Rory would be whimpering for more, his innocent face ravaged with lust.

Sam allowed the fingers of his left hand to trail lower, gently squeezing and pushing against the sensitive spot between his balls and hole while he continued torturing himself with light, teasing strokes to his manhood. Sam was bucking his hips up higher as he stroked, involuntarily seeking the firmer touch his fingers were withholding. He thought of how this would look from Rory's perspective if he were here, sitting in between Sam's legs. Sam would be flashing his hole at Rory with each buck of his hips. Would Rory want to fuck him?

As Sam pondered that thought he paused his playing and poured a good portion of lube onto the first two fingers of his left hand. He pressed the fingers against his hole and rubbed it up and down and back and forth similar to the way he had rubbed Rory before on several occasions. He sighed and pushed himself against the fingers, suddenly understanding why Rory often responded in the same way. The surface of his puckered hole was rife with nerve endings and his slippery well-lubed fingers were the perfect conduit for all that previously untapped sensitivity. Sam quickly pressed harder against his hole and gave in to the desire to give his cock a few firmer, more decisive jerks.

The next step made Sam tremble in anticipation, but by now he realized that he was looking forward to this rather than dreading it. He re-lubed his fingers and then tentatively pushed the tip of his left index finger through his ring of muscle. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been this. It didn't hurt, or feel amazing...it just felt like he had his finger in his ass. He quickly realized that he had actually been enjoying playing with the sensitive outer surface more; however, undeterred he remembered that the object of his probing was his prostate. By now he had heard quite a lot about this mysterious organ and he was quite literally determined to put his finger on it.

Sam slowly pushed in further, feeling along his inner wall as he went. While doing so he continued tantalizingly stroking his cock and kept a now distracted eye on the erotic events playing out on his computer screen. Soon his digit brushed against the distinctive nub. Sam paused again unsure of what to do. The initial contact had given him a slight 'sensitive' feeling, but it wasn't as explosive as he had been expecting. He quickly concluded that he'd might as well continue his exploration and so he began gently rubbing and tapping on it while he refocused his attention on the porn and continued stroking his dick.

Somewhere along the line Sam had lost himself in his self-pleasuring and he realized that he had now been at it for several minutes and was softly moaning and grunting. His entire pubic area felt alive with pleasure and the slow rubs he had been giving himself had evolved into a vigorous pace. The guys on screen seemed like they were getting closer too and Sam felt desperate to up the ante further so he removed his finger, added a good bit more lube, and then slid both his index and second finger into his hole. He felt the difference right away. It didn't quite hurt thanks to the way he had loosened himself up, but it felt quite tight and full. The added digit was also longer and gave him even better access to his newly discovered friend.

Sam slid further down on the bed, burying his fingers as deeply as they would go and sighing as he continued working his cock. The sensations pulsing through him were decidedly different than what he was used to, decidedly different and decidedly good. He also noticed that he seemed to be leaking even more precum than usual and suspected that the extra stimulation had something to do with that. He knew Rory would have been in heaven lapping it up if he were here and Sam kept imaging how much better it would feel if instead of jerking himself off, Rory were sucking him instead.

It didn't take long until Sam felt his balls starting to get tight and he knew he was on the edge. He didn't want it to stop yet though. Oh god did he ever not want it to stop. Yet he felt so desperate to have his release and the bottom on the screen had just announced that he too was about to cum, so Sam couldn't resist continuing. He watched transfixed as the top accelerated his pounding and the bottom's hand worked his dick at a frenzied pace. Sam sped up his pumping too and imagined that Rory was drilling into him just the way the guy on screen was doing. Sam knew without a doubt that he would be asking Rory to do just that in the not so distant future.

Suddenly the bottom in the video cried out and erupted all over his chest and stomach. The hot sound and erotic sight pushed Sam the rest of the way over the edge and he felt his ass clench around his fingers as he plunged over the precipice of pleasure. It was a sharp, blinding pleasure and as it took him it made Sam release a strangled grunt and had him throwing his head back against the pillow. As he lay there trembling Sam felt a rope of hot seed splatter onto his exposed throat. His orgasm just kept going and going and seemed to last for several seconds longer than he was used to. He certainly wasn't going to complain though as he moaned and rode it out.

When the intense goodness had cooled to a pleasant, warm afterglow Sam finally eased his fingers out of his hole and let go of his cock. He was shocked to see just how much he had cum. It looked like two loads splattered across his chest and abs and he happily imagined that Rory had shot there as well. Sam's mouth spread into a big, happy, goofy grin at the thought of his boyfriend. _Rory. _Oh how much was he looking forward to fucking and getting fucked by Rory! The best part was that Sam knew he didn't have much longer to wait.

**-000-**

**End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot! I considered including it in Chapter 21 of _Making It Work, _but I felt like it would have disturbed the flow of the story. Please let me know what you think. I don't typically write non-sex masturbation scenes so any feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
